Siblings in Arms
by Chibi-Maniac
Summary: An SotC alternate story. Odered by Lord Emon to do so, a young girl must stop her brother Wander from using the forbidden spell.
1. Chapter 1

Siblings in Arms

Chapter 1

Icaris and her horse, Farid, rode quickly through the narrow, cracked wall into the Ancient Lands. Her older brother, Wander, could not be far ahead. She had to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life; the forbidden spell which would not only resurrected the love of his life, Mono, but release the merciless and sly being known as Dormin. She was not only ordered by her teacher, Lord Emon, to do so, but she was also doing this of her own free will.

Icaris pulled Farid's reigns which hauled him to a stop when they almost reached the end of the colossal bridge that led to the Shrine of Worship. She hopped down and quietly led Farid into the shrine. She heard Wander and Dormin speaking as she and Farid walked down into the spiral staircase.

"Behold the idols that stand along the wall… thou art to destroy all of them. But those idols cannot be destroyed by the hands of a mere mortal…" said Dormin

Surprised that Dormin was mentioning the forbidden spell, Icaris instructed Farid to stay where he was and she quickly but silently ran down the spiral staircase. At the bottom of the staircase she backed against the wall and continued listening.

"Then what am I to do?" asked Wander

"In this land there exist colossi that are the incarnations of those idols. If thou defeat those colossi, the idols shall fall." said Dormin

"I understand." said Wander

"But heed this, the price you pay may be heavy indeed." warned Dormin

"That doesn't matter." replied Wander

"Very well," said Dormin "Raise thy sword to the light and head to where the light gathers. Now be on thy way."

Icaris' eyes widened. She had to warn all of the colossi before it was too late. As soon as Wander left in search of the 1st colossi, Icaris ran back up and hopped on Farid and rode as fast as she could down the stairs, through the shrine and out into the vast land.

Luckily, Icaris found a shattered piece of the ancient sword on the way to the ancient lands. She reached into her pack and pulled out a shard the size of a butcher knife and raised it into the light. It was pointing in the direction the Wander was heading. But she decided to find a shortcut to get there before him. She stopped Farid by the wall to the entrance of where Wander was heading. She quickly scanned the walls. She could probably climb these.

She grabbed her bow and arrows and started climbing up the canyon-like wall using her shard of the sword and her hunting knife. When she climbed to the top, she found a steep hill and on her feet, slid down it. She could already see the huge, hairy, Minotaur colossi gently resting in the shade of the canyon wall. It awoke to the sounds of Icaris' footsteps running towards it. Panting, Icaris pulled up her right (and only) sleeve to reveal and burnt scar in the shape of a phoenix perched on a crescent moon. It was a sign showing that she was on the same side.

The Minotaur let Icaris climb onto the palm of its hand. Icaris fell to her knees panting. It lifted its hand to the level of its chest.

"What is a young mortal child doing in these cursed lands?" asked the Minotaur

"I- I came to warn- to warn you and the others of the threat that is now here." panted Icaris "There is… a man who wields the ancient sword and is coming the slay you to complete the forbidden spell. Please, you must defend yourself."

"I see…" said the Minotaur "And when will he be arriving?"

"I don't know," said Icaris "Soon. Be on guard."

They both heard the sound of Wander's running footsteps which echoed along the walls.

"You will be safe up here." said the Minotaur placing Icaris on top of a cliff.

As the Minotaur stood up and drew its weapon, Icaris put on her shaman mask and drew out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Wander who was now in perfect view. She let the arrow fly. It landed in front of Wander. He tripped over the arrow which gave the Minotaur enough time to walk over to Wander and attack.

But as it turns out, Icaris somewhat underestimated Wander's wits and strength. Wander climbed onto the back of the Minotaur's right leg and pierced the sword in a small blue symbol that was on the colossi's leg. When Wander pulled the sword out, a long line of black blood sprayed out of the leg. Icaris readied her bow but was too afraid that she would hit the Minotaur. She began to hesitate.

The Minotaur fell on his right knee and winced in pain. Wander started climbing up the colossi. Icaris aimed for the solid concrete part of the Minotaur which Wander was on and let go of the arrow. Direct hit. The arrow startled Wander causing him to stumble and almost fell off.

But Wander still continued climbing. When he reached the top of the head, he thrust the sword on the large blue symbol on the head. The pitch black blood of the Minotaur shot out like a geyser and painted a small section the air like the morning mist. After the second blow the battle was over. The Minotaur collapsed on to the ground.

Wander jumped off the corpse and examined it. It was slowly being devoured by some unknown darkness. Strange long lines were shooting out of the colossi. Icaris felt dizzy. She knew something wasn't right. She fell on her knees. She watched as the lines stabbed into Wander and made him fall unconscious.

Icaris stood up and immediately headed towards the second colossi. She glanced at the Minotaur with sorrow one last time and continued up the steep hill to the second colossi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Why didn't I stop him!' Icaris thought 'I should've done something!'

As Icaris rode across the rocky bridge she began to feel sorrow in her soul for the Minotaur. How could she just let it die like that? Icaris felt like beating herself up for not helping the Minotaur. Then, she had an idea for the next one.

She yanked on Farid's reigns, pulled out the shard and held it to the light. There were two pathways. One led to a lake and the other to a beach where down below she saw the second colossi walking around. She turned Farid to the right and headed to the beach.

Farid neighed and bucked Icaris off. Farid ran back up to the lake.

"Farid!" said Icaris "Aw, I'll get 'im later."

Icaris ran down the pathway and whistled to get the Mammoth's attention. The Mammoth looked up and Icaris jumped from a high ledge onto its furry, concrete back. She climbed her way to the top of his head and waved her brand mark in front of the Mammoth's eyes.

"Foolish warrior," said the Mammoth "You know better than to trespass on these lands."

"I know, but this is an emergency," said Icaris "You and the other Colossi are in danger. A man wielding the ancient sword has arrived and will stop at nothing to complete the ritual."

The Mammoth simply laughed.

"Is this some sort of a game?"

"No! There really is someone here that will destroy you if you don't act now!" said a frustrated Icaris

The Mammoth bent its head down and sharply threw its head up causing Icaris to let go of the Mammoth and fly up into the air. She saw a small ant figure moving quickly across the earth bridge. Could it be? It had to. It was Wander riding Agro.

Before Icaris knew it she was falling at a critical speed. The ant-like Agro seemed to get bigger and bigger. Icaris tried so hard not to scream from the fall for if she did she would blow her cover. Finally…. WHAM! She fell right on top of Wander.

After what felt like five minutes, Icaris stood up. She felt a bit dizzy from the fall. She looked at Wander who appeared to have fallen off Agro when Icaris landed on him. He was unconscious which gave her enough time to save the Mammoth from oblivion. But before she could go war it again, it was already gone.

But Icaris had to make sure. Then, she heard Wander grunt. He was waking up. She jumped off the ledge of the bridge and on to the beach. She ran to the location where she last saw the Mammoth. It was nowhere to be found.

"Hey! You!" called out a familiar voice

Icaris gasped and turned around. It was Wander on Agro. In her mind she thanked the gods for still having her shaman mask on.

"Who are you? Why have you followed me?" asked Wander bitterly

Icaris said nothing and glared at him. A flow of anger tickled her spine. She felt ashamed and embarrassed to show her face because her own brother has betrayed the law of the land. He had disgraced their family. Icaris never had these kinds of feelings of hatred for Wander before.

BOOM! The Mammoth burst out of the seaside wall. Icaris paid no attention though. As if she knew that it was going to happen.

"So you were right after all," said the Mammoth "My sincerest apologies."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." muttered Icaris

The Mammoth bent its head down for Icaris to climb up. Then the battle began. Icaris whipped out her bow and shot her arrow towards Wander. The tip of the arrow scraped Wander's cheek and a small amount of blood trickled down his face.

Wander glanced at the Mammoth's hooves and pulled out his bow. He hesitated for the right moment to strike. Then Icaris shot an arrow that pierced him in the shoulder and knocked him off of Agro. He shouted in pain.

Wander then saw the glowing symbols on the bottom of the Mammoth's hooves. Wander aimed his bow but with his right arm injured he aim was a little off. But fortunately for him, he was lucky enough to hit the bottom of the Mammoth's left hoof.

The Mammoth roared in pain and fell on its left knee which gave Wander the opportunity to climb up its leg and on to the back. Icaris put away her bow and lunged at Wander. The two wrestled flat on the back. Then Wander, in a sort of a kangaroo style, kicked Icaris so hard that she flew into one of the concrete blocks attached to the Mammoth's back.

Wander ran over to her and started chanting quietly. Then, Icaris couldn't move.

"I will not let you stand in my way." said Wander heading towards the head

"Aw, damn!" said Icaris "He used the paralysis spell on me!"

Within minutes and roars of pain from the Mammoth, the Mammoth collapsed to the ground. Dead. Icaris, who just so happened to be on the side that the Mammoth fell, slid off and landed on her back. She finally felt herself move a little and stood up. She walked over to Wander as the long strands pierced his body and fell unconscious.

Then, an invisible force picked up Wander and a bright light illuminated from him. Icaris shielded her eyes. Then, Wander was gone. Then, a sphere of light went straight to the shrine of worship with Agro following behind.

Icaris ran up the pathway and lifted the shard up to the light. It was in the direction where Farid ran off to. Still believing there was hope for the next one, she rushed to the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Icaris could barely see through the thick fog. But as she pressed on, the fog became clearer for her. Icaris had to take off her mask to see more clearly. She found Farid drinking out of a massive lake. She ran over to him and gently petted his long, smoothe face. Then, Icaris caught sight of something; a long, slightly steep stone walkway leading to a large platform.

"Good boy, Farid" said Icaris thinking the third colossi was up there "Good boy."

She immediately plunged into the lake and started swimming across the large, freezing cold lake.

"D-do lak-kes always-s have to b-be c-cold!" said a shaking Icaris

When she finally made it to the walkway, she fell on her knees and started shaking. She was so cold. She really never liked it when the water was cold. Then, Icaris stood up and ran up the walkway.

Unfortunately, the walkway was cut off. The only way to get higher was to climb around a large pillar and jump to the next ledge. Icaris sighed to calm herself. She then ran and leaped off the end of the broken walkway and grabbed on to the pillar.

Icaris quickly climbed to the right side of the pillar. Although she was a bit unsure she wouldn't make the jump over but she still had to try. She pushed off the pillar with her legs and right hand. Icaris just barely made it. She sighed with relief and climbed up. The ledge Icaris was on was actually a spiral-like path that had a few holes in it. Icaris ran and jumped those holes until she came across a large platform the size of possibly two football fields. Maybe smaller.

The third colossi, the Knight, was laying flat on its back sleeping like it was dead. Icaris quietly moved right by its head. She didn't want to wake up the Knight but she had to warn it somehow. Icaris sat down for a moment and pondered.

Then, a large noise of footsteps came from below. They got closer and closer with every second.

"Wander." said Icaris standing up and putting on her mask

Wander came running up to the platform. He was surprised that he saw Icaris there. He drew out the ancient sword quickly.

"You again?" asked Wander "What do you think you're doing!"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," replied Icaris "This isn't a place for fools like you. Go home and abandon your mission."

"Never!" shouted Wander

Wander ran forward to attack Icaris. But before he could attack, the Knight began to move. It looked displeased. It stood up and its eyes went from peaceful blue to enraged orange-red.

"Who has awoken me from my slumber?" asked the Knight

No one replied.

The enraged Knight swung its massive sword at the stone platform that stood in the middle of the area. The vibration from the blow made his stone bracelet break into a million pieces. Wander immediately ran up the large sword with Icaris not far behind.

The two both climbed and ran up to the Knight's head. Before Wander could make the first blow, Icaris thrust her elbow into Wander's ribcage. Icaris swore she heard two large cracks. The thrust knocked the sword out of Wander's hand. It fell straight down to the ground. Wander cried out in pain.

Icaris felt some sort of pity hit her in the head. She felt sort of sorry for hurting Wander like that. After all, they're siblings. But then she snapped out of it and returned back to normal. She couldn't let emotions stop her now.

Wander then jumped off the Knight's head, onto the ground, fell over and then retrieved the sword. The Knight swung its sword against the ground right next to Wander. He then climbed up one side of the sword and then clumsily ran and climbed to the head once more.

He pulled Icaris away from the glowing symbol and quickly jabbed the sword in. The Knight screamed with agony and black blood shot out like when you shake a soda can and open it. The Knight threw its head back violently which made Wander almost fall completely off. But instead he fell on the Knight's belt.

Icaris looked around thinking that Wander might've fallen off. But he didn't. She crawled to the back of the shoulder and looked down. Wander was ready to make the final blow.

"No! Don't!" cried Icaris

It was too late. Wander stabbed the sword and made the Knight fall dead. It fell flat on its face. When the Knight hit the ground, it made Icaris roll of its shoulder. She looked around the terrain. Wander was already nowhere to be found. And so, she makes her way toward the fourth colossi.


End file.
